


Part of A Game

by Noriaki_Darby



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuckolding, Drama, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Trauma, Violence, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriaki_Darby/pseuds/Noriaki_Darby
Summary: Following an attempted burglary, House Gautier entrusts the Lance of Ruin into Garreg Mach's care. All seems well, until...Felix disappears, and Sylvain is given a choice: he loses or he loses.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Miklan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> an idea i had in my idea for a long time, tag warnings are for future chapters, but i assure you where WILL be a happy ending! (or at least a bittersweet one.)

“A message from House Gautier!” echoed through the entrance, and the gate slowly flung open.

Three horsemen entered the market area of Garegg Mach, armed, though the one at the very back caught the people’s attention. Right behind the rider was a long bundle of cloth covering an item, with a red light emitting through the fabric.

The messengers stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “Is Lady Rhea present?” The front one asked. “I request for Lady Rhea!”

The Gatekeeper nodded and ran inside to look for the Archbishop.

* * *

The last bell had rung for the day, the classroom doors opened up and students walked out into the hot summer day.

“Aahh, friday at last!” Sylvain stretched his arms up, stopping in the middle of the courtyard and breathing in the fresh air. “So, what are your plans for the weekend?” He looked over his shoulder at his classmates.

“I rather study for my upcoming test,” Ingrid responded. “It’s a bit odd for the professor to try and make me practice fighting with an axe.”

“Train,” Felix said, needing no other words.

“Seriously?” Sylvain raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you ever relax?”

Felix ignored him and was already on his way to the training hall. Ingrid set a lock of hair behind her ear. “Well I’m off to take a nap before indulging myself.”

Sylvain stared and sighed at his two friends going their ways, seems like he’s alone for the afternoon.

“Sylvain!” A girl’s voice called out to him. Sylvain turned to look to see a classmate running into the courtyard.

With a smile, he turned on his heel towards her, hands resting on his nape. “Yes? What is it, beautiful?” 

“House Gautier is here with an important message,” she said, paying no mind to his flirt. “They’re speaking with Lady Rhea. Thought you should go see for yourself.”

And the expression on Sylvain’s face wore off quickly.

* * *

Rhea was in her quarters with the three messengers, the clothed item lying on the floor in between them.

“You must have gone through such peril delivering the relic here, and for that, I thank you for your trouble,” the Archbishop bowed her head.

“It was no problem,” a messenger said. “We’re just glad it made it here safely. Though come to think of it, we didn’t face any attacks on our way here.”

Sylvain had rushed through the hallway to the room, but everyone in the room had already noticed his presence before he could say anything.

“Ah, welcome, Sylvain,” Rhea smiled, her posture unchanged. “You came in at the most convenient time.”

“Is it anything urgent?” Sylvain asked, approaching the conversation.

“Your brother, Miklan, tried robbing House Gautier,” a messenger said, and Sylvain stopped at his tracks.

“What?”

“Few nights ago, we were attacked by bandits, led by Miklan,” another continued. “They were hoping to break into the vault containing The Lance of Ruin but retreated. Margrave Gautier realized that it wasn’t safe to keep the relic there, so they’re now entrusting it into Lady Rhea’s care.”

Sylvain could only stare solemnly. It had been years since he last heard of his brother, all he knew how was how he had turned to banditry. Hearing his name again sent shivers through his skin, his heart skipped a beat.

“Why did they retreat?” he asked.

“We’re not sure,” the messenger replied. “We can only guess that they failed to locate the vault.”

“Keeping the lance in the vault might lead to more attacks to come.”

Sylvain swallowed, something felt off. “But once they find out the Lance of Ruin is here, they’ll attack the monastery instead.”

“The decision may be difficult Sylvain,” Rhea’s expression was also solemn. “But I trust you and your fellow students that you’ll be able to fend them off. For now, the relic will be kept here, and must not be touched.”

Sylvain could only stare at the clothed lance lying on the floor.

“Is Miklan doing this all because he doesn’t have a Crest?” The third messenger commented. “For years we’re always told the Lance of Ruin shouldn’t be touched by anyone that’s Crestless. What’ll happen to him if he tries to wield it?”

A question Sylvain doesn’t know the answer to, and one he doesn’t want to know.

“Sylvain,” Rhea brought his attention back up. “You must be troubled, but rest assured the relic will be safe. You are dismissed, and I advise you to take some time to take your mind off of this worry.”

Sylvain nodded, and turned on his heel to walk away, overwhelmed with thought.

* * *

The empty stronghold that the bandits found was somewhat better than many others that they conquered. There was still food in the pantry, some still have yet to mold. Some rooms were still in a condition well enough to sleep in. The basement was a prison, at least three locks were intact. They resided there for a good month now, it was starting to feel like a home.

“Hey boss,” a bandit called out, running to the middle of the camp where the campfire is. “We just got word that The Lance of Ruin is now at the Garegg Mach Monastery.”

Miklan snapped a twig in half and tossed it into the fire. “Good.”

“Do we invade that place instead tonight?”

“No.”

“I don’t get it boss,” The archer sitting across to him asked. “We were close to victory to getting the relic out of House Gautier, why did we retreat at the last minute?”

“You know my brother right?”

“He goes by… Sil… Silve--Sylvain, right? The spoiled kid who was born with a Crest?”

“That’s right.”

“What about him?”

A sneer rose on Miklan’s lips, unnerving the archer. “I’m a bit playful today, let’s send him a message.”


	2. Chapter 2

The dummy’s straw burst out of the fabric after one quick swing of Felix’s sword.

“House Gautier sent the relic here?” Felix sighed, pausing to take a breath.

“Yeah,” Sylvain was leaning against the wall, unable to keep his mind off. “They were worried my brother would keep attacking them.”

He didn’t want to disturb Ingrid’s sleep, so all he could do was see Felix at the training hall.

“That’s an idiotic move, if anything I would train the guards better,” Felix walked to the bench where Sylvain was standing near, placing his sword down and grabbing the bottle of water. “Brother or not, they’re just bandits, and bandits do nothing but shout and die.”

“But something feels off…” Sylvain said, glaring aimlessly at the ground. “Miklan and I lived in the same house, why would he flee after supposedly not knowing where the vault is?”

Felix shrugged, drinking large gulps from the bottle.

Sylvain, wanting to take his mind off, shifted his eyes at Felix, forcing a sly smile. “So you’re serious about just training all weekend?”

Felix lowered the bottle and frowned at him. “Yes.”

“Come on, don’t you wanna try and chat around town for a bit?”

“I’m not picking up girls with you.”

Sylvain laughed, it was forced, but at least Felix is playing along with the topic change. “What about going around town with just me? Like a date. Did you forget we’re in a relationship now?”

“So did you. You still wink at passing by women right after kissing me.”

Sylvain laughed again. “Old habits die hard.”

“We’ve been in a relationship for 3 months now.”

The humorous conversation made Sylvain feel a little bit better. A little bit.

* * *

That night.

Sylvain had left the training ground to take care of other business, anything to divert his attention away. Soon enough, the other students had left too, leaving just Felix alone. It was now dark, and finally Felix was beginning to feel tired.

He was sweaty, he had taken his shirt off midway of training, leaving him in his undershirt. The silence was almost ringing in his ear once the sword swingings stopped.

Shelving the sword onto the rack and walking to the bench where his bottle and shirt are. He grabbed the shirt and put it over his head.

Suddenly, a noise.

Followed by another, then it began to sound like rummaging. A thievery?

Felix hastily pulled his shirt down and rushed to the door. Pushing the door slightly ajar, slowly, to avoid making noise. It was dark out, the courtyard was empty and quiet. Everything looked still until a shadowed figure ran across the courtyard. It may have been only a split second, but it was clear it held a large sack on its back and was hooded. Definitely a thief.

Without any hesitation, Felix ran back to the rack and grabbed the sword. Exiting the training ground, he headed to the same direction as the thief.

The moon shined brightly in the night sky, and even with the torches, it was hard to identify the thief. There were no guards around, but a lone bandit would easily fall against his blade once he finds them.

When he got to a corner of the classrooms, he crouched down, sword in hand, and peered over to see the same shadowed figure. It was crouched over, rummaging through the sack that was over their back. He stared hardly to get a better grasp on what they look like. Their clothes were still hard to distinguish and the hood obscured their hair.

There was another noise, from behind.

Before he could even turn around, something grabbed his arm, and a cloth was shoved onto his mouth. The cloth had a strong scent, like sweets, something that Felix hated. He tried to pull himself away, but the grip was strong, another yank with all of his might would dislocate his shoulder. Who’s attacking him? He can’t even turn around to see, and he realized too late that he had dropped his sword.

He continued to struggle, trying to twist his body, pull the arm away. It didn’t take a lot of effort for Felix to fade out, the scent overtook him. Felled by just a scrap of cloth.

He fell limp against his attacker’s grasp, head dropped and feet no longer planted on the ground.

“We got him, boss!” The thief ran up to the two.

“That’s step one of the plan,” Miklan kept his grip tight. “So this is the one my brother’s dating.”

“Him? Isn’t he from House Fraldarius?”

“Seems so,” Miklan searched in his pouch and took out a folded piece of paper. “Leave this somewhere where Sylvain can find it.”

“On it, boss!” The thief took the paper and darted off.

Adjusting his hold on Felix, now seeing his unconscious face, Miklan stared and smiled. “Sylvain, you sure have picked a good one...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand here's a cliffhanger! i hope to get the next chapter or so done soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Saturday morning was warm, prompting many people to hang around outside. Sylvain thought it would be a good day to go to town for window shopping, he had hoped Felix would be up to accompany him. Usually on weekends, Felix wouldn’t wake up until late morning since he had stayed up near or even past midnight training.

Noon had come, everyone was at the mess hall, except for Felix. Sylvain stared hardly at the empty seat the whole time.

“Is Felix late?” He asked, he had barely touched his food.

“Is it possible he might still be sleeping?” Mercedes turned to the same direction, she sounded optimistic but worried.

“Well he better wake up soon, he’s missing out on the good food!” Raphael said with glee, about to take a bite of pheasant before a piece fell down onto the table.

Linhardt sighed. “Ugh, you're messier than Caspar. Turns out transferring out of my old class isn’t much better.”

Ignatz ignored the two. “You think he’s choosing to eat alone?”

Unable to contain his worries, Sylvain stood up from his seat and headed to the barracks. He hollered out his name as he quickly ascended the stairs and down the corridor.

Once he got to his room, he knocked, calling out his name again. “Hey, Felix. It’s noon! Shouldn’t you be out of bed now?”

No answer.

He knocked again. “Felix,” he said, playfully. Trying to lighten up the mood. “Don’t make me come in~.”

Still nothing.

“Alright, coming in, sleepyhead!” And he turned the doorknob. To his surprise, the room was empty. There was no sign of struggle, his bags were placed against the bed like usual. Could he be hiding?

“Felix!” Sylvain shouted again, entering the room and searched around. As he came closer to the bed, he noticed a folded slip of paper. Picking it up and unfolding it, his heart dropped and his eyes widened when he read what was on it.

_My spoiled brother, I have Felix in my hands._

_If you want to see him again, bring the Lance of Ruin, alone._

_Miklan_

* * *

Felix bolted awake. He remembered being attacked, and everything blacking out. He was at the monastery that night but now he's in a cell, cold, with a smell that made his nose wrinkle, and a pile of hay in the corner. 

“You’re awake, huh? That was quick,” a voice said. Felix looked up to see bars in front of him, and on the other side was a man, clad in armor, and bright red hair. He would’ve thought it was Sylvain, if it weren’t for the large scar across his face. He was leaning against the bars of the cell across from him.

“Miklan?” He narrowed his eyes, throat slightly parched.

“So you do remember me?” Miklan smiled, though it was not sincere. “I thought everyone had forgotten that I exist, afterall everyone always talked and talked about Sylvain, the great Crest bearer of House Gautier!”

Felix’s brows furrowed, getting up to his feet. “Why am I even here? Why did you take me?” 

Miklan chuckled, Felix just knew instantly that he would regret asking that question. “For old times sake. I love playing games with my brother.”

Felix just glared.

“Thought I’d decided to play a game where there’s only one rule. _‘Bring me the Lance of Ruin and I’ll give your lover back.’_ ”

Felix’s eyes widened, taking an alerted stance. “How did you know about me and Sylvain!?”

“You can’t be _that_ stupid!” Miklan raised his voice. “That’s what nobles like to do, underestimate bandits, let’s just say that I’ve had my men everywhere.”

Felix felt a part of himself violated, he wasn’t the kind of person to be out and open about himself. Not even Dimitri and Ingrid knew about their relationship, it was meant to be a secret until they were both ready to announce it together. “You’re making a big mistake capturing me.”

Miklan laughed. “Am I supposed to be scared by that?”

A door creaked open in a distance. “Boss, is the prisoner awake?”

“Yeah,” Miklan turned to the side. Felix noticed the small distance between them and lunged as far as he could to grab Miklan by the arm the same way he did the night before.

Pulling him into the bars, Felix hastily reached his other arm out to hook around Miklan’s neck. The bandits gasped.

“Come closer and I’ll snap his neck!” He barked, but the grip didn’t last long as Miklan twisted away from the loose grip and grabbed the extended arm with the same strong tight grip he held him in. Felix grunted from the sudden pain.

“Trying to make _me_ a hostage!?” Miklan’s eyes were fierce, as if he was betrayed. “Should’ve known Sylvain is with a feisty one.”

Felix tried to pull away from his grip, holding tightly onto a bar. Even if he pulled with all of his might, he could feel the tendons in his shoulder about to be pulled apart.

“Alright, I’ll play your game. I’ll show you what happens to prisoners that don’t behave,” and he released Felix’s arm, letting him tumble backwards into the cell. “You there, unlock the door for me,” A thief came by with a ring of keys.

Once the door was unlocked, Miklan entered the cell, unarmed. But that didn’t matter, fists would still do. Felix searched around for a weapon on him, but everything save for his clothes were confiscated, leaving him no choice but to curl his hands into fists and charge up at Miklan. No way is he going to be a prisoner.

A fist collided with the armor covering his chest, it vibrated a bit, and so did his knuckles. A shock seared through his forearm to his elbow. But Felix kept going, another fist hurled and while it did make Miklan grunt and step back a bit.

Miklan seized the wrist, pulling the boy closer and thrusting a knee right into his abdomen, knocking the wind of him. Within the little time Felix had to recover, Miklan threw a hammer headed fist against his cheek, throwing him off of his knee and onto the floor.

Felix reached for the wall to pull himself back up, other hand clutching his stomach. But Miklan’s boot collided with his side, bringing him back down. “Did you really think you can go against someone wearing armor?” He kicked Felix again, then bent down to forcefully grab his chin.

“You are foolish, stupid,” he glared fiercely into Felix’s defiant eyes. “You obviously can’t beat me. Why not cry for Sylvain to come save you like a helpless damsel?”

Felix’s chest rose, and with a hark, he spat on Miklan’s face. Bloody saliva landed on Miklan’s brow, just barely hitting his eyeball. With a rage filled scowl, Miklan tightened his grip and thrust him down against the stone floor.

His body jolted from the impact, leaving him stunned. With Felix beneath Miklan, his palm crushing his windpipe, for once he felt powerful. Felix tried to kick Miklan off, gritting his teeth, hands gripping tightly onto his forearm. It was then that Miklan realized what position they are in. His groin was close, a bit too close to Felix’s ass. This raised a question.

“Tell me, have you and Sylvain… _touched_?”

The kind of emphasis Miklan put on the last word made Felix’s heart sank. What does he mean by that?

“Oh I see… not only did I take a feisty one, but a virgin too!”

Felix’s face turned red, both from embarrassment and anger. “Let me go, you sick bastard!”

“That gives me an idea…” and then he chuckled, it was not one full of joy, but one full of malice. And Miklan got off of him. Exhausted and spent, Felix laid there on the stone floor, taking in the lingering pain that he didn't have much time to register until now. Miklan exited the cell, and the thief went back to lock it. “Make sure he doesn’t die. I’d like for Felix to be part of the game as well.”

Felix listened, from the way he held him down, what he asked… he can only draw one conclusion on what he’s planning...

_Sylvain, whatever you do, just leave me!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, i had this finished for a while but just forgot to publish it.

Rhea’s hands were over her mouth when she heard the news. “I can only imagine the kind of peril you are in right now,” she lowered her hands to her chest, eyes closed in sorrow. “It was my responsibility for agreeing to keep the relic here. I should’ve let House Gautier keep it.”

Sylvain had brought the letter to the others the instant he saw it, and then to Rhea for an emergency meeting. Byleth, Claude, and the students gathered at the hall.

“But Lady Rhea, Miklan would’ve attacked House Gautier for the relic.” Seteth said. “Whether we let them keep it or have it under our watch, nothing would make him back down on trying to steal it. We need to think of a rescue plan.”

Sylvain was silent, clutching the paper tightly in his hand.

“Are you sure about that, Seteth?” Claude asked, his voice was flat and serious. “Miklan asked for Sylvain to bring the Lance of Ruin alone.”

“We don’t know what he plans on doing if he does,” Seteth shook his head. “We need to think of a plan on rescuing Felix in the safest way as possible.”

"Those damn bandits aren't going to get away with this!" Raphael clenched his fists. "Point me at this Miklan and I'll take him down!"

Hilda groaned. "Do we have to act today? And just as I could finally enjoy my days off."

"To think that our most brash student, abducted by mere bandits?" Lorenz scoffed. "A humiliating situation for a noble."

“Why would Miklan take Felix?” Byleth asked, resting a finger on her chin. “I’ve seen him in action before, how could he be captured so easily? Wouldn't he be able to escape on his own?”

“No,” Sylvain’s voice was quiet, more quiet than what he usually lets on. “I know my brother, he won’t hesitate to cheat in a fair fight. Please, I should go, I’m what he wants.”

Ingrid’s mouth hung open. “But Sylvai--”

“No, that’s too dangerous,” Seteth crossed his arms. “Tomorrow, we send out Professor Byleth’s students on a rescue mission.”

“We'll sneak him out,” Claude smiled. “Give me a moment to observe their location and we'll think of a plan.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Byleth nodded.

“Seteth, don’t put the others in danger,” Sylvain shook his head. “Just let me go.”

“You are not going to give something as sacred as the Lance of Ruin so carelessly!” Seteth swung an arm angrily. “We must not let the Relic in the wrong hands. Am I clear?”

Silence.

Everyone stared at Sylvain, who had his brows furrowed at Seteth.

“Alright,” he finally said.

“We must prepare for battle soon, but first we have to investigate the location,” Byleth said, turning to Claude. “We'll send scouts right away. Tomorrow we'll strike.”

“Got it, teach,” Claude winked.

\----

Felix stared at the bars in front of him, rusty but still intact to prevent him from escaping. No weapon, no experience in lockpicking, his options were very limited.

A day hasn't even passed and he was already sick of this place. He could feel the areas where Miklan had struck him bruising. Maybe if he acts now, he'll still have some strength left.

Curling his hands around the bar, he tried pulling. It didn't budge. Then he tried again, feeling a surge of energy sear through his arms as the Fraldarius Crest lit up in front of him. There was a light bend, but barely noticeable.

If he kept trying, then maybe he'll escape. He repeated the motion, hoping that each time his Crest would shine out.

Still barely anything, his patience was withering out. Frustratingly letting go of the bars, he took a few steps back, almost against the wall, took a deep breath, and charged, shoulder first. To his luck, the Fraldarius Crest granted him the strength he needed to burst out of the cell.

The bars broke off and bounced off the stone floor with a loud tinkering noise. As Felix feared, a bandit caught sight of him escaping.

Curling up his fist, he charged up at him.

“Boss, the prisoner’s esca--!” and his solar plexus was struck, forcing his body to curl. Felix used his free hand to grab the man’s shoulder and hurled him across the hall.

Felix ran up the stairs, where the end had a door. Pushing it open, he found himself between two other bandits. Before they could react, Felix turned to one, grabbed his arms and pulled him into a kick to knock him down.

“The prisoner has escaped!” The other shouted, running out into the campsite. Felix chased after him, and just as he pounced forward to tackle him down. He was alright partially outside where the rest of the bandits are.

Several stood up from the campfire to see the two face planting on the stone patio. The bandit wrestled Felix off of him, he rolled off and just as he got up to his elbow that he finally realized that his escape plan was already foiled.

The bandit that he attacked took the chance to seize his neck, putting him in a choke hold and putting his whole weight on him. Two other bandits grabbed his arms, they were strong, Felix was unable to break out of their hold. The Fraldarius Crest not assisting him at the time he needed it.

“Trying to escape, huh?” Miklan approached him, frowning with his arms crossed. “You want a worse punishment, don't you?”

\----

“Linhardt,” Sylvain called out.

“Huh? Oh it's you,” Linhardt was leaving the library when Sylvain walked up to him in the hallway, eyes drooping, books tucked under his arm.

“Mind looking around the library with me?” Sylvain asked, he had a serious look on his face. “I need answers.”

“Answers to what? We don't talk much and now you want to study with me?”

“It's urgent, alright?” Sylvain said, his expression unchanged. “You are the most indulged in the topic of Crests and I was hoping you could help me look into it.”

Linhardt stared, with an eyebrow raised.

“Look, when this is all over,” Sylvain continued. “I’ll do your homework for you for the next week, does that sound like a deal?”

Linhardt’s eyes lit up. “Very well, let's study then.”

\----

Felix was tossed into another empty cell, the rotten smell was less dense but it didn't make the overall condition any better. He thrashed against their hold as they dragged him back, but no amount of resistance could break free. Instead he had scraped his legs trying to kick the air and by the time he was free from his captors again his arms were sore and likely bruising.

When they got back, Miklan had already started, throwing a punch against Felix to knock him off of his feet.

“I remember the times when you and Sylvain spent time together when you were young,” Miklan said, kicking his side, repeatedly, each blow hurting more than the last. “You were always such a crybaby.”

The other bandits were in the cell as well, watching closely as their boss relentlessly beat the prisoner.

Reaching down to grab a fistful of his hair, hoisting him up to make him face him. Blood seeped down his nose, and grime covered his cheek. “Let's see if you're still a crybaby now,” Miklan tightened his grip, causing Felix to grunt loudly.

“Fuck… you,” he groaned through gritted teeth. Miklan scowled and threw him against the wall. Felix’s head spun as he collided with the hard surface, as he sank down, he was limp, unable to retain focus, let alone consciousness.

“You two, grab him.”

Felix felt his arms tugged behind him, his wrists held close to each other before rope was looped around it. He didn't fight back, he couldn't.

Then his legs were pulled, straightened up and each bandit held an ankle. Restrained and at the mercy of his captors, a nasty sneer spread across Miklan’s lips.

“Break his ankles.”

\----

Claude and his scouts had returned with information, the sun had already set. Now that they have the location of Miklan’s stronghold and how to get there, the rescue mission was going to be held first thing in the morning. But Sylvain could not sleep, Seteth’s words repeated in his mind. Maybe Byleth and the others could easily take out Miklan’s bandits and rescue Felix with ease. But Miklan wanted him to come alone, with the Lance of Ruin, or else… he would do something to him.

Getting up from his bed, and putting on his boots and jacket, he headed out of his room. It was dark out, with the whole monastery dead quiet.

With quiet steps, he made his way to the place where the messengers of House Gautier handed the Relic to Rhea.

Just like the dormitory, it was also quiet. Thankfully, the torches allowed him to see the hallways. He searched the perimeter of the room, and came to a door that was locked.

He might have not been the most experienced at lockpicking, but he had observed from what Ashe had demonstrated. After what felt like an eternity, the lock clicked and the door was able to be opened.

The lance was there, still wrapped in the cloth that it arrived in. Gently removing the Relic off of the pedestal, he quickly left the room.

Even at this late of an hour, Sylvain expected at least one person to catch sight of him. But to his surprise, nobody was there. Maybe it was the time where exactly everyone was sleeping. Some of the horses though, were awake, when he arrived at the stables.

Climbing onto a horse, with the Relic strapped to his back, a sword, and a dagger on his belt. He took a deep breath, worrying that he would make it back in one piece, that Felix is going to be okay, and that his brother has not done anything to him.

_ I'm sorry, everyone. _

And he took off, into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, it's here. i had difficulties writing this both on a psychological and writer standpoint. buuuuut i'm glad to get it out of the way.
> 
> anyways, MASSIVE warnings for this chapter!

The forest was dark, but the horse didn’t stop sprinting as much as it could. Sylvain remembered as much of the directions as he could, repeating it over and over again in hopes of not getting lost.

_Felix, please be safe…_

After what seemed like a long time, whether actual hours had passed or the anxiety overtook Sylvain’s sense of time, he made it to a slightly abandoned stronghold with a campfire and several tents set in front of it. There were two people sitting by it, chatting.

Taking a deep breath, having a sense that this was the precise location, he slowly approached the camp, before dismounting.

“Who are you?” One of the men by the campfire asked.

“Is Miklan your leader?” Sylvain’s voice was firm, getting straight to the point, having no patience for errors of his ways.

A pause, the two men looked at each other, one began smiling. “So you must be Sylvain, right?”

Sylvain only glared back as a response.

“Alright, I'll wake up the boss,” and one of them stood up and walked into the stronghold.

Shortly after, Miklan appeared, he wasn't wearing his armor, leaving just his tattered black jacket, pants, and boots on. Sylvain remembered that jacket, how it was his favorite to wear. To see him still have it on after years of getting disowned brought him spikes of shame and fear.

“Well, well if it isn't my little brother,” Miklan sounded friendly, but Sylvain wasn't buying it.

“Give Felix back, _now._ ”

Miklan held his hands up in defense. “Now, is that a way to greet your family?”

“With the kind of shit you've done? You don't deserve even a simple greeting.”

“You're ungrateful!” Miklan's face contorted to a scowl. “You were given all of our parents love, got all the attention from the neighbors, had all the friends, and even a lover and _I'm_ the one who doesn't deserve respect?”

Memories flashed into Sylvain’s mind, and his heart began pounding. Taking a deep breath, trying to keep his composure, he stepped back and pulled the bundle off of the horse’s saddle, extending it towards him. “Look, I brought the stupid lance, now return him!”

Miklan’s expression barely changed as he reached for it, Sylvain's body tensed up when he felt his rough skinned hand lightly scrape against his. Those same hands had punched him, slapped him, pushed him, it was all too familiar.

Miklan held the lance, pulling the string to remove the cloth. Once he saw the red glowing stone in the tanned bone textured blade, he smiled. It was genuine, but still not one Sylvain would be glad to see.

“Search him for any weapons,” Miklan then commanded, and the bandits huddled around Sylvain.

The gathering was too sudden for him to react as he felt hands touch him everywhere. His audible protests against their touches didn't stop the unbuckling of his belt that he strapped the sword on, and the dagger was taken. After that, a bandit took out his sword, followed by others.

With swords pointed at him, Sylvain raised his hands.

“Take my brother inside, I will let him see our prisoner.”

With a bladed tip poking his back, Sylvain started following Miklan with his hands still up. Goosebumps rose in his skin as he was led inside of the stronghold and down a corridor of stairs to a dungeon.

The smell was pungent, and the rundown environment made Sylvain want to leave. But knowing that any attempt of escaping would result in death or Felix abandoned. Miklan stopped in front of an empty cell with the door still intact, he opened it and pointed the lance at it. “Get in there.”

“What are you going to do to me?” Sylvain stood there, knowing the swords were still pointing at his back.

“I'm not going to do anything to you, just get in.” Miklan’s fake soft tone was not convincing. “Do you want to die and leave poor little Felix all alone?”

Sylvain cursed under his breath as he stepped inside of the cell, Miklan shut the door and locked, trapping him inside of the small area.

“Now, bring the prisoner.”

Sylvain heard another cell door open, and approaching footsteps. And as he expected, it was Felix, but not in a condition he wanted to see him in.

Felix was gagged, arms bound behind him, his wrists bright red from the rope burns, his hair was disheveled, several strands falling out of his bun. And worst of all, he had nothing on the waist below, his cock was out, and his bare legs were covered in grime. His ankles were bruised and his bare feet were dislocated, he could barely stand up straight. When he stopped in front of Miklan, he groaned as his legs ached.

“What… what did you do to him?” Sylvain had his hands clasping on the bars, his body was shaking to see the state his lover was in.

“Don't be mad at me,” Miklan said, leaning the lance against the wall and putting his hands on Felix’s shoulders, making him flinch. “He tried fighting me as well as escaping and I had to punish him accordingly.”

Like how he would punish him when they were young. Punish him for something that's out of his control.

“Miklan, just let us go, you have your lance but you haven't done your part of the bargain yet!”

“You'll get him back soon,” Miklan then lowered himself onto the ground along with Felix, who was relieved to sit down again. “After I take something from him. After all, I deserve just as much as you.” And then he spread Felix’s legs wide, giving Sylvain a full view of his naked groin. Felix yelped and tried closing his legs.

Sylvain’s eyes widened in horror. “Miklan… don’t tell me…”

Miklan only chuckled as he reached a hand down to fondle Felix’s balls.

Sylvain clenched hands tighter onto the bars, his heart immediately began beating sharply. “No! Miklan, stop!”

Moans escaped Felix's gagged lips as he squirmed against his bindings. The fingers then reached lower to his entrance, which made him flinch.

“I SAID STOP!!” Sylvain shouted, reaching frantically through the bars, clawing the air. His hand couldn't reach him, let alone a finger. Felix wasn't looking at him, his eyes were clenched shut.

One of the bandits laughed, and Miklan sneered, pushing a lone digit inside of Felix. Felix groaned, trying to pull harder against Miklan's hold, but Miklan held his chin tight.

“Come on, look at him.”

There was a muffled noise, it sounded like a _no_. Even in such a state, he was defiant as he could be.

Miklan tightened his grip, and moved his finger in a circular motion. “ _Look at him._ ”

Felix's eyes clenched harder, still trying to break free. Sylvain wasn't sure what to do. The hand reaching out was slacking, but he didn't want to give up.

“You didn't obey me,” Miklan pushed the finger in, and Felix immediately tried pulling away. Miklan pushed Felix down onto the ground, his hand gripping onto his hair the other raising his butt up.

“Miklan, you need to stop!” Sylvain raised his voice again, tears welling up in his eyes. “You have your lance already, just let us go!”

Miklan ignored him, keeping Felix down, whose attempts at kicking him off barely worked, his ankles were twisted in such an abnormal angle it hurts for Sylvain to even look at them. “If I heard correctly, your boy is a virgin, right?”

Sylvain held a breath, goosebumps ran through his skin. What to even answer?

The movement of his Adam’s apple was already an answer. “Thought so,” and Miklan began undoing his pants, Felix knew what was going to happen, knees braced onto the ground so he could try to at least crawl away. Unfortunately, any attempt was rendered futile as Miklan pulled his ass closer to his hardened cock. Even if gagged, it was clear Felix was pleading for him to not do this.

And he pushed in, gripping tightly onto his ass. Felix was screaming, thrashing on the ground, his leg twitching, both from the searing pain of his ass tearing and from his broken ankles.

Sylvain wanted to break out of the cell to get Miklan off of him, even if the bars were slightly rusty, they still barely budged when he tried shaking them.

Miklan was already moving, grunting at each thrust from the harsh friction inside of Felix. “Are you mad, Sylvain?” He focused his eyes at him, sneering. “Are you mad at me for doing what you could've been doing?”

Sylvain had no answer, only pants as he hung his head. The sounds of flesh against flesh and the cries of pain from his lover pierced his ears. He didn't want to see this.

What wasn't helping was how his brother had to show how satisfied he is. “Yes… yes…!”

If only he could do something, all of his weapons were gone, and the cell bars just wouldn't break.

“You might be wondering, how does he feel? Well, he's pretty tight, and quite the screamer.”

Shut up.

“How does it feel? To lose to me for once? Do you now know the kind of shit that I've dealt with for my whole life?”

“Shut up…” His voice was weak.

“Hmm?” Miklan didn't stop his hips. “What was that? Could you speak up, little brother?”

“I said shut up!”

Miklan sneered. “Or else what?”

“I'll… I’ll…” Even if rage filled his entire body, he couldn't bring himself to say it. It was his fault that this was happening, Miklan had suffered so much because of him having a Crest, and this was his way of repaying.

“Oh Felix,” He continued, pacing up the rhythm. “You’re such a good fuck.”

Felix’s fists were clenched, forehead pressed onto the ground, somewhat losing the will to keep fighting.

“Hey Felix, is my dick better than Sylvain’s?”

Felix didn't answer.

“Too bad you haven't gotten to know how he is in bed, or what sex even is like, because I got you first.”

Sylvain covered his ears, curling his body, tears spilled down his face, the stone ground against his forehead was ice cold in comparison to his reddened face.

Miklan’s muffled voice and the thrusts still echoed. Felix was getting more quiet.

Sylvain pressed harder onto his ears, teeth gritting, inhaling sharply to keep himself from looking foolish in front of his brother, it’s what he wanted. Just end already… just finish it.

And for once, luck was on his side, Miklan grunted, his body taking one last deep thrust before cumming inside of Felix. Felix was quiet, his cries had weakened, until it was nothing but silent breathing.

The whole world paused. Nothing but the sounds of the torches cackling, as if The Goddess had frozen time itself.

Miklan pulled out, and got up to his feet. “That was pleasant,” he exhaled deeply, staring down at his finished prey. He turned his head at one of the bandits. “Let him go.”

The bandit nodded and hurried to unlock the cell door. Sylvain stayed still even as the gate creaked open. Everyone stood still, as if waiting for an ambush.

“Well?” Miklan broke the silence. “Are you just going to leave your sweetheart like this?”

Sylvain still didn't move. But after what seemed like an eternity, he finally lifted his head, but kept his eyes on Felix, crawling to the other side of the cell, to where Felix is. His eyes were closed, hair tangled, face covered in grime, his ankles purple and bent at uncomfortable angles, and worst of all, blood was trailing down his bare thighs.

Knowing all of the bandits are staring at him, Sylvain hurried to remove the rope around his wrists and the gag. Holding in his tears, desperately wanting to apologize for doing nothing to stop his brother. He picked Felix up, hooking an arm over his nape and holding onto his waist and slowly got up, head down to avoid eye contact with anyone. As much as he anticipated to run, he instead took a small step, hoping Felix doesn't fall off, even if he was limp as a rag doll, he treated him delicately. Turning around to the exit of the dungeon, he made his way out, ignoring whatever laughter and comments his brother and his goons made.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the drama continues!

“He's going to be okay,” Manuela calmly said. “It may take some time for him to be able to walk again, but with enough medicine, healing magic, and rest. He'll be back up in about a week.”

“Okay,” Claude nodded. “That's good to hear.”

“Does this mean he wouldn't be able to attend class in the time being?” Byleth asked. They were just outside of the infirmary, door closed. Manuela figured Felix would need time to be alone.

“I'm afraid so,” Manuela looked down at the ground. “From what I heard what happened to him, some time off would also be best for his current state of mind. In the meantime, why not make a get-well card for him? It might cheer him up.”

Claude’s eyes lit up. “For a guy like him?” He chuckled. “Well, any attempt is better than none. Hey, Teach, we got any crafting paper in the classroom?”

Byleth nodded, intrigued by the idea. And the two turned to leave the hallway.

\----

“What were you thinking traveling off late at night all by yourself, Sylvain?!” Seteth shouted.

Sylvain stood still, but maintained eye contact with him.

“Not only have you violated our policies, but you also committed thievery and handed off a Sacred Relic to a group of bandits!”

Rhea had a stern look on her face, it was clear she was as disappointed as Seteth, but one angry voice was already enough for the two of them.

“Tell me, Sylvain. What were you hoping to accomplish from doing such an act?”

Sylvain swallowed, it's often that he gets chastised for his actions, but those were mostly dates that he already knew were going to go nowhere. This may be no different, but at the same time, it might.

“Getting a friend back, don’t you value your students? Miklan wanted me, and me only. Having the others accompany me would've caused more problems then solve.”

Seteth crossed his arms, he was still mad, if anything, he was getting more furious. “There could have been a way for us to rescue your companion  _ and _ keep the Lance of Ruin! But instead, a dangerous weapon is now at the hands of the enemy. Who knows what they could be doing with that newfound power!”

Sylvain swallowed.

Seteth then sighed, pausing a bit to calm himself. “Though, I have to acknowledge you did this for the sake of your friend, and it's comforting to see him returned alive. However, such risky acts should not be done without consequences. Therefore, you are suspended for two weeks, for the time being, you are expected to do chores around the monastery during the same time as your classes, do you understand?”

Sylvain didn't say anything, the punishment could’ve been worse. “All right,” he answered, accepting what he was getting. What point was there to negotiate? He turned on his heel to leave the room.

“Sylvain,” Rhea said, causing him to stop on his trails. “You may have taken a risk for the sake of who you cherish, and I respect that. In life, there will be times where difficult decisions must be made. Whether it is right or wrong isn’t the answer, but whether what you did was what you truly wanted. This is a part of your growth. Take time to think, and may the Goddess watch over you.”

\----

“Suspended for two weeks!?” Ingrid exclaimed, her eyebrows raised.

“Yeah,” Sylvain didn't show much anger in his tone. “It's what Seteth gave me.”

They were in the classroom, there were no lectures for the day, but it was a place they gathered anyway. Sylvain was exhausted, hunched over on one of the benches, Ingrid sat next to him, and the rest gathered around.

“Is there some way to make it shorter?” Ingrid said, her voice lowering. “I-I mean… you did what you have to do.”

“Maybe I'll talk with Seteth and negotiate,” Byleth suggested.

“No, don't go through the trouble,” Sylvain shook his head. “I got what I deserved.”

“Uh sorry to intrude, but I don't think you deserve a suspension,” Ignatz said.

“What do you think I should get instead?”

Ignatz paused, not answering.

“If anything, I think what you did was smart,” Claude said after the awkward silence, he was smiling, as if doing so would lighten the mood, if at all. “My initial plan was a bit theoretical, but yours was more pragmatic. Going by exactly what the enemy wanted to get the most possible safe outcome.”

“Is it really?” Hilda raised an eyebrow. “How would we be so sure that the enemy would do what he promised? What happened to Felix anyway to get him to end up in the infirmary?”

Sylvain’s throat clenched. Yes, Miklan returned Felix in exchange for the lance… but made no mention that he was going to do…  _ that _ .

“S-speaking of which, have any of you seen Felix?” He wanted to change topic, no more of this.

“Oh he’s been at the infirmary,” Raphael answered. “I visited him one time to bring him lunch.”

“Is he alright?” Ingrid asked. “Any… changes?”

“I think he's fine but he wouldn’t say a word. Tried cheering him up, offering to lend an ear, nothing. Though, when I left, he did say one word.”

Sylvain’s eyes lit up. “What was he saying?”

“He was quiet when he said it, but he kept muttering the word ‘Miklan’.”

Without any hesitation, Sylvain stood up from his seat and bolted out of the classroom.

“Sylvain!?” Ingrid stood up as well, chasing after him. “Sylvain, wait!”

“I have to talk to him,” Sylvain wasted no time going forward, Ingrid was too far for her to stop him. “We haven’t spoken since we got back.”

“Are you even sure about this?” Ingrid asked, tailing behind Sylvain as they headed up the stairs.

“What’s there to be unsure about?”

“You know how aggressive he tends to be when he’s annoyed. Let him rest for a bit.”

“It’s already afternoon, he should’ve woken up by now.”

When they got to the entrance of the infirmary, there was a priest standing at the door.

“Besides, I’m his close friend, he won’t bully me as much,” he had to dance around some words there. It’s still a bit too soon to announce their relationship. “Excuse me, are visitors allowed at the moment?”

The priest looked up. “I suppose so, no one else is visiting at the moment. Come in.”

Then she opened the door, Sylvain felt his hopes rise as well as his heartbeat. They haven’t seen each other since he returned to Garreg Mach, the warm but dreadful feeling he had when he held the unconscious Felix tight in his arms as he rode back to Garreg Mach on horseback, the sun just rising and everyone about to wake up. This time, it will be different. 

“Felix?” He said in a low voice, entering the room.

And there he was, lying in bed, his hair was down and his face was much cleaner than last night. The nightstand next to him had the get well card the class made for him, filled with signatures and messages in various handwritings placed in a tent style next to a vase with a bouquet of flowers in it. Mercedes gave it to him, since he hated sweets and she needed an alternative. He was awake, much to his relief, and when he saw Sylvain, his eyes widened.

Sylvain entered the room, taking slow steps as he approached the bed. “Hey, Felix, I know things have been tough bu--”

And, at the moment where he last expected it, the vase was swung at him. He dodged it in time, but the vase shattered once it hit the wall, the flowers and water spilling onto the floor.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!”

Ingrid stood at the door, eyes just as widened. Hand on chest as she saw what just happened.

Sylvain’s chest was ready to burst, “Felix, are you alr--”

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” He shouted again, sitting up on the bed, grabbing the pillow and hurling it at Sylvain, it hit him with a surprising amount of force, causing him to take a step back. “I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!  _ LEAVE _ !”

“What is going on here!?” The priest hurried into the room.

“LEAVE BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!” And he attempted to get off from the bed, presumably to keep attacking Sylvain, but from the condition of his bandaged ankles, he barely lasted a second as he lost his footing.

Sylvain shouted as he watched Felix fall to his knees, an uncomfortable cracking noise can be heard upon impact. He stood frozen as Felix groaned in pain. The priest rushed to his side, placing her hands on his shoulder.

“Sylvain, we have to leave,” Ingrid grabbed on Sylvain’s arm, pulling it.

“Bu-!”

“We have to leave, now!”

Sylvain wanted to stay and at least explain himself. But it became crystal clear that now is not the best time. Gritting his teeth at the ruined opportunity and at the sounds of Felix in agony, again. He nodded and turned to walk out of the infirmary.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay, i've been making an fe3h fangame the past few months and got hit with writer's block. though reading all of your comments has given me the encouragement to not abandon this fic, so thank you for your excitement. ^v^
> 
> also daddy's here

Five days have passed, and classes have continued, albeit things were different. Of course, both Felix and Sylvain were absent, leaving the atmosphere a bit hollow for Ingrid, but they were still around the monastery.

Sylvain, on the other hand, has been around the monastery doing what Seteth tasked him to do, clean up the dishes after lunch period, mop the floors, tend the garden, and worse of all, scrub the latrines. Each night he collapsed on his bed exhausted and wasted no time getting as much rest as he could before continuing the routine, not having enough time to do Linhardt's homework like he promised. How does Cyril handle all of this!?

To see himself reduced to hard labor working around was humiliating, but at least his classmates were kind enough to not degrade him any further, for the most part. His mind was filled with thoughts constantly, asking himself questions that don’t have a clear answer.

Could things be different if he went with Claude’s plan? What could Miklan be up to now that he has such a deadly weapon in his arsenal? Does Felix hate him now, and why does he? Why did this all even happen? Why was he born with a Crest and Miklan wasn’t? Would things be different if they both had Crests? Or the other way around? Or neither? Just anything but what’s happening now.

It was time for his break, his arms were sore, feet hurting, he was ready to crash. Maybe a quick nap on a bench wouldn't hurt…

“Here,” he heard a voice, looking up, it was Ingrid, handing him a sandwich wrapped in a napkin.

“What are you doing here?” Sylvain sat up on the bench. “Shouldn't you be in class?”

“I asked the teacher to go to the privies, and I was worried about you, you’ve been looking exhausted beyond belief.”

“Since when were you a rule breaker?” Sylvain chucked, grabbing the sandwich.

“When a friend is in need of help? I can't just abandon you.”

“Oh, it’s even fish, my favorite,” and he started chowing down. Taking in as much as he can in a short time.

“Ugh, you’re such a slob!” Ingrid scowled.

“Hey,” Sylvain gulped, the sandwich was already halfway done. “I don’t have much time to slack off.”

Despite that, Ingrid smiled a bit. “At least I could help. But don’t tell anyone I did this.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t.”

\----

That evening, a meeting was called.

“It’s Miklan,” Said Seteth, his brows furrowed, seemingly still frustrated with Sylvain’s actions. “We just got word of his new location. Since he now possesses The Lance of Ruin, many more villages have been raided and pilfered as a result.”

Claude’s eyebrows rose. “Is the Relic’s strength that powerful? For a long time I always thought of them as just weapons worshipped by everyone.”

“You saw how unmatched Byleth was with The Sword of The Creator,” Seteth replied. “Many Relics, such as the Lance of Ruin, are no exception. There was a reason why House Gautier entrusted us with the weapon in case of any more attempted burglaries. Since Miklan has lived with them and thus, knows its location.”

“Where are they now?” Byleth asked.

“Conand Tower, an abandoned fort between Fraldarius and Galatea territory in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus,” Rhea said. “They’ve only placed camp there for one night, but since we now know their whereabouts, this is the opportunity to retrieve the Lance of Ruin back from the bandits before any more lives are lost.”

“And once we do get it back…” Byleth rested a hand on her chin. “Are we to lock it up in our vault or return it to House Gautier?”

“I can take care of that,” a voice said.

Everyone turned their heads. There was a tall man with blue wavy shoulder length hair entering the hall.

“Greetings everyone,” He said with a smile. “I suppose this isn’t a poor time for me to jump into the conversation?”

“Lord Rodrigue?” Rhea’s eyes widened as the man approached them. “What brings you here?”

“I was tasked by House Gautier to retrieve the Lance of Ruin,” Rodrigue said. “They quickly received word on what their son has done, and now wish to have it back. Even though I could’ve saved you all the trouble of facing a deadly weapon by heading to Conand Tower myself, I thought I should negotiate first to avoid any mess ups.”

“Sir, I apologize on the student’s behalf,” Seteth hung his head. “He said in his defense it was to save a friend who was being held captive by the bandits.”

Rodrigue chuckled. “Sylvain hasn’t changed at all.”

“You have arrived at a rather convenient time, Lord Rodrigue,” Rhea said. “We were in the middle of a discussion with the professor here with her new mission to head to Conand Tower.”

Subtly casted aside, Claude nudged Byleth with his elbow. “Teach, have you met this guy before?” He said in a whisper.

Byleth shook her head.

“Me neither. Though he kinda does look like Felix, doesn’t he?”

“And you must be the new professor here,” Rodrigue’s voice was direct at them, surprising the both of them.

“Yes, I am,” Byleth answered with a nod.

“I am Lord Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Felix’s father,” he said, answering the question. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I suppose he has mentioned me some time?”

“A little bit,” she answered. “Though none of them were… positive, to say the least.”

“I see…” his face slackened. From what she has heard he imagined a pessimistic and strict man, but what she has seen so far is nothing but a polite gentleman. It was almost baffling to imagine the two being related. “Speaking of which, have you by chance seen him? I’ve searched all around the Monastery for him, but no trace. No answer when I knocked on his door either.”

“He’s been in the infirmary the past few days,” Claude answered. “Refuses to talk to anyone so none of us know whether he’s making a speedy recovery or not.”

Rodrigue’s eyes widened. “The infirmary? What happened to him?”

Claude and Byleth immediately realized it was too late for them to back out of the conversation.

\----

Ignatz ran into the dining hall. “Has anyone seen Sylvain?” he asked, stopping on his tracks in front of the table where his classmates sat at. Dinner was already over, but they still sat by and chatted before officially turning in for the night.

“Huh? Sorry, I was distracted in my book...” Linhardt looked up at the boy. “I haven’t seen him.”

“Even if we were to know, he would likely be somewhere else, doing a chore meant for a servant one after another,” Lorenz didn’t turn to look, placing his teacup down.

“Don’t say that!” Mercedes raised her voice. “It wasn’t his choice that got him where he is now!”

“What’s this about, Ignatz?” Hilda asked, ignoring the quarrel.

“We just got a new assignment from Rhea,” Ignatz answered. “We’re about to confront Miklan and get the weapon back. Miklan’s Sylvain’s brother, isn’t he? Maybe we could tell him about it and--”

“Don’t worry, Ignatz, I’m here,” Sylvain was suddenly behind the much shorter classmate, his hair and clothes slightly disheveled, grime covered fingertips reddened. Ignatz jumped and turned around.

“Sorry!” he blurted out, even though there’s really nothing to apologize for. “I didn’t know you were in the dining hall this whole time.”

“Ah, Sylvain,” Lorenz had his eyes on the other philanderer, smirking. “Care to tell us how the cleaning tasks have been faring you?”

“Lorenz, knock it off,” Hilda snapped.

“You’re all going to Conand Tower, huh?” Sylvain jumped straight to the point. “Even if Seteth won’t permit it, I’m going with you. I started this problem, and I’m going to fix it.”

Mercedes pursed her lips. “But wouldn’t that get you more into trouble?”

"Seteth said you are suspended from attending classes... but never once mentioned anything about missions," Hilda said, smirking a bit, seemingly encouraging him.

“I don’t care about the rules,” Sylvain shook his head, his voice was colder than his usual tone. “I’ll kill Miklan even if it’ll get me expelled from the Monastery.”

He never imagined himself ever saying such words. Usually it was Miklan who openly voiced his desires to kill Sylvain, but it seems like the feeling is now mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna try and make this multi-chapter, wish me luck. :')


End file.
